This invention relates generally to grips and, more particularly, to a new and improved racquet handle which is both ventilating and shock absorbing for keeping a player's hand cool, dry and in better control of his or her play. In many of the active racquet sports, such as tennis, squash, and racquet ball, substantial physical exertion is required of a player during the course of play. Typically, this results in rather profuse perspiration, especially by the racquet-holding hand. Throughout the years, this has made it difficult for a player to maintain an effective grip upon the racquet, since the grip surface becomes wet and slippery. This can significantly degrade the level of play, particularly if the racquet rotates in the player's hand, changing the angle of the racquet face. Furthermore, the risk of injury is increased since the racquet is more likely to slip out of the player's hand. In some racquet sports, such as racquetball, it is common to provide an over-the-wrist retaining strap to avoid the accidental release of the racquet during active play.
In the past, various handle designs for racquets and other items have been provided with ventilation features. One such construction includes an exterior covering cooperating with an enlongated shaft to define an internal cavity. This internal cavity is in fluid communication with the exterior portion of the grip to aerate the hand surface. However, this structure provided no structural support and tended to rotate about the shaft.
Tennis racquet ventilation assemblies generally include a central longitudinal bore, within the handle shank, in fluid communication with plural radial cross-bores or passages. A variety of groove patterns in fluid communication with the plural cross-bores are machined into the external handle surface. Apertures in a leather gripping surface are completely registered to maximize air flow over the surface of the player's hand. However, such arrangements have suffered from a number of deficiencies including decreased structural integrity resulting from the longitudinal bore and the plural cross-bores; the intricate, time-consuming, and costly machining processes required to provide cross-bores, surface groove patterns or completely registered apertures; and a questionable ventilation effectiveness because of the substantial distance between the longitudinal bore and the grip surface. Hence, such efforts have not been well received by those skilled in the art.
In addition, modern racquet handles generally include a substantially solid sub-handle portion disposed between the racquet shank and the leather wrapping member. The solid sub-handle, usually constructed of polyurethane foam or other elastomeric material, is required to absorb the impact forces created when the racquet strikes the playing ball and to prevent their transmission to the player's hand and elbow. Because of this solid construction, conventional handle assemblies totally inhibit the flow of air. Furthermore, because of the lack of structural integrity of the shock absorbing sub-handle, the entire length of the shank must be encased in this material, thereby increasing the weight of the racquet.
Hence, there has been a significant, long existing need for a racquet handle which provides a mechanism to cool and dry both its gripping surface and the player's hand. Alternatively, there exists a significant need for a racquet handle having an exceptional degree of ventilating effectiveness which does not in any way compromise the structural integrity, shock absorption qualities, nor the racquet control during play. The present invention clearly fulfills all of these needs and provides further related advantages.